FELIZ FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS
by Haibaku Kuso TomorrowBrawler
Summary: La crónica del cumpleaños número 18 de Haibaku Kuso ONE-SHOT Aviso: Algunos personajes de este fic NO SON DE BAKUGAN así que no sean malos. TTWTT


Yo: Es un placer y honor hacer este fic por cierto día.

Dan: ¿Qué día sería?

Yo: Te lo digo

Shun: Sería un honor

Yo: MI CUMPLEAÑOS!

Yo: WHAT?

Shun: MASAKA! OLVIDÉ DARTE MI REGALO!

Yo: #¬¬ ¿Qué olvidaste el regalo de cumpleaños que me prometiste?

Dan: JAJAJAJAJA! Oye, Shun, Ahí te hablan, JAJAJAJAJA!

Yo: (ardiendo en furia) ¡VEN ACÁ! (Empiezo a perseguir a Shun)

Dos minutos después

Se observa a Isaí con un Palo de escoba y a Shun con un chipotito en la cabeza y ojos de remolino

Shun: (OJOS DE REMOLINO) qué gacho fuiste...

Yo: ¿para qué no me trajiste el regalo?

Shun: Es que estaba en una cita por la Plaza Cachanilla con Fabia-chan.

Yo: ¿Y NO ME PUDISTE HABER INVITADO? (Amenazando a Shun de golpearlo)

Shun: (asustado) Pero es que es una cita de novios Haibaku.

Yo: ¡TE PREOCUPAS MPAS POR TU NOVIECITA Y NO POR MI CUMPLEAÑOS!

Shun: Pero si la cita fue ayer y planeaba traerte tu regalo pero se me olvidó (llorando estilo chibi)

Yo: (Enojado) ¿Te sientes orgulloso de esto, verdad?

Shun: Nooo (puchero)

Disclaimer: Bakugan y sus personajes no me pertenecen. De ser así, Noah seguiría creyendo en Dan DX. Sólo me pertenece esta historia y mis OC. Y habrá personajes que NO SON DE BAKUGAN.

* * *

Tokyo, Japón.

Por fin, ya llegó el día. El día más feliz de Haibaku en su vida desde que nació. Era un día que él mismo no podía negar. Hasta la persona que más lo odia no lo puede negar por más que quiere.

Se levantó de su cama feliz y alegre. Esperanzado de que ese día sería mejor que el mismo del año pasado ya que cada año es mejor que el anterior.

Cuando salió a la recámara de la sala, adivínen quién lo recibió...

- ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HAIBAKU! - Dijo Dan abrazando al cumpleañero.

- Gracias Dan - dijo Haibaku feliz - Eres el primero quien me lo dice cada año.

- Lo sé, pero es la primera vez que te lo digo en persona - XD

- Tienes razón - Dijo el pequeño Haibaku (no tan pequeño) - Nunca lo había escuhado en frente de tí.

- Espero que Shun no se enoje - dijo Dan

- Por qué - dijo Haibaku

- Es que... se le olvidó tu cumpleaños porque Kimura, su ex novia, rompió con él - Dijo Dan.

- ¿qué? - dijo Haibaku - No puede ser. Nadie puede estar enojado o triste en mi cumpleaños! Así no funciona mi día especial.

- Qué esperabas? Peña Nieto fue validado y ya no habrá democracia en México - Agregó Dan.

- No puede ser! - Dijo Haibaku - Era de mis países favoritos para jugar bakugan. ¡Qué mal! - en eso empezó a llorar estilo anime/puchero.

- Bueno - dijo Dan O.o - Deberíamos ir con Nicole

- ¡NIKI! - Gritó Haibaku de emoción - ¡MI NIKI!

- ¿Tú niki? - dijo Dan

- Dentro de unos días cumplo 3 meses de novia con ella - dijo Dan

- Pues qué afortunadote! - Dijo Dan alborotando los cabellos de Haibaku

- Dan, ya! - dijo Haibaku - De acuerdo.

Ya en la casa de Runo

- Hola amor - dijo Dan saludando de beso en los labios a Runo

- Hola dan - dijo Runo sonrojada (yo siempre he creído en el DanxRuno hasta ahora aunque en mi mundo esté con Alice ahora) - Hola Haibaku

- ¿Dónde está Niki? - dijo Haibaku

- Aquí estoy - dijo Nicole y aparece con un vestido de maid muy bonito. Haibaku se sonrojó muchísimo - ¿Te gusta?

- Si - dijo Haibaku muy sonrojado - Me encanta.

- Gracias - dijo Nicole sonrojadísima.

- Esto es raro - dijo Abdel viendo la televisión

- ¿Qué?

- Lo que pasa es esto, mis compatriotas y hermanos en nuestra fe protestan por una película que ofende a nuestro profeta Mahoma - dijo Abdel muy enojado - ¿Creen que esos idiotas se saldrán con la suya? Yo digo que nosotros somos más listos que esos herejes.

- EJEM! - Gritó Haibaku - ¿NO CONSIDERASTE QUÉ DÍA ES?

- ¿El día de la ira? O.o - dijo Abdel

- ¡ES EL DÍA DE MI CUMPLEAÑOS! - Gritó Haibaku y luego sus ojos se cristalizaron - No me digas que se te olvidó

- Sorry pero... - dijo Abdel - ¡CAÍSTE!

- OoO QUÉ? - Gritó Haibaku - NO SE TE OLVIDÓ?

- no nwn - dijo Abdel - Sólo quería asustarte. Es todo XD

- Complejo de mejor amigo - dijo Haibaku

- Venga para acá! - dijo Abdel y abrazó a Haibaku y él le correspondió.

- Sólo una cosa - dijo Haibaku serio y se soltó - No menciones estas cosas, ¿sí? Es mi cumpleaños. Sólo quiero cosas buenas.

- No pude evitarlo, aprovechando que Shun fue cortado por Kimura - dijo Abdel

- A Shun no le gustaría hablar sobre eso - Dan

- Cierto - Haibaku

Ya con Shun

- ¡NO ENTIENDO QUÉ LE HICE A ELLA! - Gritó un Shun llorando - ¡LE DÍ TODO LO QUE QUERÍA ESPERANDO QUE ME AME! ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE ASÍ ME LO PAGUE!

Dan y Haibaku con la boca abierta y ojos como platos en señal de "ups, nos equivocamos"

- No entiendo... - dijo Shun - Yo solo quería que me quiera... - empezó a llorar abrazando a Dan y Haibaku con cara de "WTH?" y todavía con ojos de platos.

- QUÉ DIABLOS PASÓ AQUÍ - Gritó Haibaku

- Todo pasó hace ayer - dijo Shun sollozando

Ayer FLASHBACK

- ¡CÁLLATE IDIOTA! - Gritó una joven rubia con coletas pequeñas y ojos morados con uniforme escolar - ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE ME AVERGÜENCES EN FRENTE DE TODA MI FAMILIA!

- Pero yo sólo quería hablar... - dijo Shun todo moreteado por los golpes que le dió esa niña - Kimura, yo no sabía...

- ¡CÁLLATE MENTIROSO! - Gritó Kimura y golpeó a Shun 6 veces en el estómago - ¡LO NUESTRO SE ACABÓ!

Fin Ayer Flashback

- No! - gritó Haibaku - DIOS, QUÉ NIÑA TAN PERVERSA!

- Lo sé - dijo Dan - Cuando la vea, me las va a pagar

- ¿Sabes qué te animaría? - dijo Haibaku

- No - dijo Shun

- MI FIESTAAA! - Gritó Haibaku - ¿Sabes qué día es?

- Si - dijo Shun - Pero no estoy de humor.

- Creí que te olvidaste de mi cumpleaños. - dijo Haibaku todo confundido.

- No lo hice - dijo Shun - pero no quería felicitarte todo deprimido. Perdóname.

- Tranquilo - dijo Haibaku abrazando a Shun - Sé que es difícil superar esto. Yo he tenido que superarlo 8 veces!

- ¿EN SERIO? - Dijo Shun - Creí que eran 7

- No - dijo Dan - fueron ocho. Haibaku perdió 8 nivias. 4 por infidelidad de la novia, 2 por peleas violentas al final, 1 por arruinar un cumpleaños y una fue asesinada.

- La novia asesinada fue la peor pérdida - dijo Haibaku deprimido - Pero no quiero hablar de eso.

- Perdóname Haibaku - dijo Shun

- No importa. - dijo Haibaku

- ¡ONNI-CHAN! - Gritó apareciendo Relena Kazami (Tampién aparece mi hermanita de FFn) - TENEMOS QUE IR A LA CASA DE ZAFI-CHAN!

- ¿Dónde queda eso? - dijo Shun

- ¿Qué no ves que vive ahora aquí? - dijo Dan

- No - dijo Shun y recibe un zape de parte de Dan

- ¡Idiota!

- Oye, eso duele - dijo un Shun molesto.

- Eres más abierto que antes de que llegara Haibaku - dijo Relena

- Cierto - dijo Haibaku - Antes de mí eras de pocas palabras JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

- Aaarrgg! No me lo recuerdes - dijo Shun y se deprimió - Te extraño, mamá.

- Awww, Shunny - dijo Relena y abrazó a Shun - También extraño a mamá.

- DIJE QUE NADA DE PERSONAS TRISTES EN MI CUMPLEAÑOS!

- Sorry - dijo Relena

Ya en casa de Zafiro

- ¿por qué teníamos que ir a la casa de Zafiro? - dijo Haibaku - ¿Qué harán en mi casa?

- Es secreto - dijo Dan

- Sii - dijo Haibaku burlón - Secreto ¬¬

- ES VERDAD! - Gritó Dan alarmado

- No te la creo - dijo Haibaku divertido

- Buaaaaa - dijo Dan haciendo pucheros.

- Hola Dan, Shun, Rele - dijo Zafiro apareciendo - Hola Señor y Señora Ishida Sakurai Kuso.

- Zafiro - dijeron Haibaku y Nicole avergonzados

- ¿Sáben por qué están aquí? - dijo Zafiro

- Creo que los demás están...

- Aparte de eso... - dijo Zafiro y apareció Fabia con Kimura toda moreteada con un poco de sange en su boca y ojos de tornado.

- QUÉ PASÓ? - Gritó un Haibaku asustado

- Me encargué de Kimura por romperte el corazón - dijo Fabia

- Le dije que Shun se veía más lindo con Alice pero ella no me hizo caso. Y Alice tampoco ahora que anda con Lync. - Zafiro

- ¿LYNC? - Gritó Haibaku - ¿NO ESTABA?

- No - dijo Fabia sonriente - No estaba ni muerto ni de parranda. Resulta que Cheza rescató a Lync y Volt de una dimensión y a Mylene y Shadow de otra para que así Alice deje de perseguir a mi Shun según ella.

- Cheza quería que Shun quedase disponible - dijo Haibaku - Cómo

- No sé como lo hizo pero no le funcionó mucho porque luego salió con Kimura bajo amenaza y cuando me enteré de todo, le dió su merecido - dijo Zafiro.

- ¿Y Fabi se enteró también? - dijo Relena

- Era obvio que sí? - dijo Fabia enojada y Kimura recuperó la consiencia

- ¡SOY INOCENTE! ¡ES UNA TRAMPA! ¡YO NO LO HICE! - Gritó despertando y todos la miraron con cara de "¿WHAT?" - ¿Qué miran?

- Pues... - dijo Zafiro

Ya en la casa de Blair (primero. Voya poner a Blair Flannigan/Rei Saotome de Yu-Gi-Oh GX)

- ¿Estás disfrutando de tu día? - dijo Blair

- Si - dijo Relena - Te presento a mis amigos. Ellos son Dan, Haibaku, Shun, mi onni-chan, también están Fabia, Zafiro y Nicole.

- Mucho gusto - dijeron los mencionados.

- Igualmente - dijo Blair - ¿Por qué feliz, Haibaku?

- Vaya, me reconoce - dijo Haibaku - ¡ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS!

- Genial - dijo Blair - Felicidades - en eso, Blair le da un besito a Haibaku haciendo que Nicole se ponga un poco celosa.

- Niki-koibito - dijo Haibaku - ¿Qoé te dije?

- Q.Q Sorry - dijo Nicole haciendo una reverencia.

- Buenos días, Señor y Señora Ishida Sakurai Kuso. - Blair

- Haibaku Ishida Kuso y Nicole Sakurai de Kuso. - dijo Shun divertido.

- Pero... ¿qué? - dijo Nicole

- Mi primito es novio de Niki. - dijo Dan

- Pero no es razón para que sean sí conmigo, DIOS! - Dijo Haibaku

Mientras pasaban las horas, Los chicos se divertían platicando y bromeando, Pero mientras pasaban las horas y Haibaku se dió cuenta de que...

- DIOS! - Gritó Haibaku - ¡TENGO QUE IRME! - En eso, Haibaku se va corriendo.

Ya en la casa de Marucho, las luces de la sala principal de eventos estaban apagadas.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? - dijo Haibaku

- ¿Están listos? - susurró alguien

- Si - susurró otro.

- Qué pasa? - dijo Haibaku

- ¡SORPRESA! - Gritaron todos sorprendiendo a Haibaku.

Se prendieron las luces y estaban todos los invitados para la fiesta de Haibaku. Dan, Runo, Shun, Marucho, Julie, Alice, Joe, Chan, Klaus, Baron, Ace, Mira, Spectra, Lync, Shadow, Mylene, Volt, Gus, Jake, Fabia, Ren, Zenet, Lena, Jesse, Mason, Rafe, Paige, Anubias, Noah, Sellon, Chris, Soon, Jack, Robin, Ben, Nicole, Zafiro, Cheza, Shizuka, Abdel, Blair, Relena, Miku Hatsune, Rin y Len, Luka Megurine, Gakupo, Gumi, The GazettE, Yuu (Beyblade), Tsubasa (Beyblade), Alexis Rhodes (Yu-Gi-Oh GX), Yoshino (Digimon Savers), Jasmine y Mindy (Yu-Gi-Oh GX), Sheena (Tales of Symphonia), Leona (King of Fighters), Satoko (Higurashi), y Shion (Higurashi). Los acompaña también varios adultos como, Miyoko, Los papás de Runo, La mamá de Haibaku, María, La primera ministra neathiana Serena Sheen y su marido Elright (obvio que junto con Aranaut desde la 4ta temporada de Bakugan), El Primer ministro gundaliano Nurzak, y ... eso es todo (NO SE ME OCURRE ALGO ORIGINAL?)

- Chicos OWO - dijo Haibaku que no podía de la emoción - Qué alegría verlos.

- Quieríamos hacer una fiesta sorpresa para tí por tu cumpleaños - dijo Marucho.

- Así que yo dije que hicieramos una GRAN FIESTA! - Dijo el pequeñito Yuu Sonrieente

- Pero creí que era tu idea, Ruki - dijo Shun

- No importa de quién sea la idea - dijo Dan - Lo que importa es que nuestro amigo favorito MERECE QUE LE DEMOS FELICITACIONES ASÍ QUE...

- QUE LA FIESTA COMIENCE YAAAAAAAAAA! - Gritó Julie y todos empezaron a bailar, Gakupo se puso en las tornamesas y enfrente de él, la banda de The GazettE empezó a tocar (quería iniciar con "Venomous Spider Web" pero pensé en algo apropiado para Haibaku, o sea yo, y se me ocurrió "Kantou Dogeza")

- ¡KANTOU!... - Gritó Ruki al público asistente - ... DOGEZA!

KANTOU DOGEZA KUMIAI

Tennou heika banzai! banzai! banzai!

Sono ba sono ba ADORIBU desu ka!?  
MAMA ni okorareta... PAPA ni korosareru... AHAHA  
Sono ba sono ba sono ba

Eh, eh, eh, etto jikan ga nai kara  
A, sore sore sore tasukete iranai kara  
Bo, bo, bo, bo, bo, bo, bo, bo, bo, bo, bo, bo, katazukete kudasai

Sono ba sono ba ADORIBU SAIKOSUTAA!  
MAMA ni OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO okoraretaa tatakaretaa  
PAPA ni KOKOKOKO hahaha korosarero~ aa~

(a, mou icchou)  
CHONOBE CHONOBE CHONOBE  
Keiren keiren keiren  
CHEIREN CHEIREN CHEIREN  
CHONOBA CHONOBA CHONOBA

GIRIGIRI sono ba ni ma ni atte kudasai!  
Ittai dono kuruma desu ka!?  
Hitori de suru ONANII ga sonna ni in desuka!?  
RUUZAA aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaa

Eh, ehehehehehe  
Hotaru no hikari (hotaru no, hikari) mado no yuuhi (yuki!)  
Waa~funda~ra~ka~sa~e~tsuutsu

Y la fiesta estaba así

Dan, Jake y Baron estaban comiendo mucho, como siempre, Runo y Juile platicaban entre sí, Marucho vigilaga que ninguna anomalía entrara a la fiesta, Shun estaba bailando MUY PEGADITO con Fabia, Alice los veía un poquito penosa pero de todos modos besó a Lync en los labios (algo que alegró al pequeño vestal), Chan estaba dándole una paliza a Klaus por llamarla "cerda comunista" (¿por qué? Porque ambos se embriagaron) y eso que estan ebrios, Mira estaba besándose con Ace, Keith se la pasaba con Shizuka muy feliz, Gus no apoyaba mucho esto pero no es que sea gay (en mi mundito, Gus no es gay), Shadow y Mylene estaban juntitos, sólo que Shadow se la pasaba asustando alos bakugan y a Gumi y Mylene lo veía con enojo. El resto estaba disfrutando de la fiesta. Sobre todo a Haibaku, quien era el cumpleañero.

- Queremos desearle lo mejor a Haibaku en su cumpleaños y que siempre estaremos contigo en las buenas y malas. - dijo el bajista de GazettE, Reita.

- Gracias - dijo Haibaku muy contento

- ¿QUién quiere pastel? - gritó Marucho y todos corrieron, incluso la banda GazettE, y todos pisotearon al pobre chiquitín, algo que Uruha y Relena notaron y lo levantaron.

- Pobre de Maruchín - dijo Uruha quien cargaba a un Marucho moreteado con ojos de tornado

- Pobrecito - dijo Relena consolando al Marucho lastimadito

- Estos chicos les encanta el pastel - dijo Marucho

- Pues es de los que me gustaban - dijo Haibaku

- Booo - dijo Aoi - Para eso me gustabas

- ¿Y para qué no? - dijo Joe

- ¡CÁLLATE BAZOOKA! - Gritó Dan

- Cállate tú, peleador de tianguis - gritó un Joe molesto y todos riéndose a más no poder.

FIN

* * *

DESEENME LO MEJOR EN ESTE DÍA

LOS QUIERO A TODOS!

Shun: ¿Algo más?

Yo: Sí.

AVISO 01

Ya tenemos las pistas del "chico misterioso"

1- Es un chico (OBVIAMENTE)

2- No es Masquerade, Ni Shun, ni Dan, Ni mucho menos Noah.

3- Es alguien cercano a Nicole

4- Le pedirá ayuda a Sellon por 1ra vez.

Espero tener más pistas.

AVISO 02

Les informo que voy a cambiar un poco mi OC y como me lo están pidiendo algunas gentes...

MI OC ES MÍO, PERO SE LOS REGALO A TODOS CON MUCHO GUSTO y NO HAY NECESIDAD DE PEDIRME PERMISO PARA USARLO EN SUS FICS, ESO ES PARA TODOS LOS INTERESADOS EN USAR MI OC por no mencionar alguno.

BYE Y DESÉENME FELICIDAD.

Dan: Felicitaciones Haibaku.


End file.
